


Lune rousse

by Lystopia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lystopia/pseuds/Lystopia
Summary: Ginny Weasley rêve d'une jolie personne.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley





	Lune rousse

**Author's Note:**

> Petit OS écrit dans le cadre du Christmas Challenge 2019. Le thème dont je me suis inspirée est "Douce rêverie".

Ma chère Luna, j'ai rêvé à toi cette nuit. C'était si curieux que j'ai voulu noter tout ça. Ici, dans ce carnet dont j'avais pourtant voulu oublier l'existence. Étrange. Non pas le fait de te croiser dans mes songes... Ça arrive si souvent que j'en perds le fil, parfois. Mais le rêve en lui-même, était étrange. 

Car tu étais là, près de moi. 

La plupart du temps, je sens ta présence, mais je dois courir à travers la brume pour te retrouver. Voilà pourquoi ce rêve m'est si particulier à présent. Tu étais là. Toute belle. Aucune trace de sang. Tes cheveux platines se voyaient parfaitement propres, lumineux. Comme tu aimais les soigner avant la guerre, lorsque nous nous donnions rendez-vous à la tour d'astronomie. 

La lueur de la lune te rendait plus brillante que jamais. Et il n'y avait pas de brouillard, cette fois. Je te voyais clairement, telle que tu as toujours été. 

J'ai levé ma main, instinctivement. J'ai voulu caresser cette image qui était partie s'enfouir bien trop loin en moi. Pas cette fois. Un mur invisible s'est dressé entre nous deux. J'ai paniqué pendant quelques secondes, des larmes se sont mises à couler sur mes joues. Je croyais que ce serait différent. Et puis j'ai remarqué ton ventre... Ta respiration. 

Pour la première fois en un an, TU RESPIRAIS. Ton souffle, régulier, naturel, m'a fait manquer d'air. Quelle beauté. 

Admirer ton intouchable personne, respirer. Quelle douce rêverie. Viendras-tu encore me visiter ce soir? 

S'il te plait. Je t'attendrai. Mon carnet parsemé d'étoiles également.


End file.
